


Valentine's SZN — Microfics for February

by Beebee_Ren



Series: Twitter Microfics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Twitter: reylomicrofics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Microfics for February based on reylomicrofics' Twitter feed.Technically I did not write them on Twitter but on a blog of notes on my cell phone, but I thought it counts the same.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Twitter Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	1. Ribbon

He barely crossed the threshold of the door of that place, and all his memories had been erased from his mind.

The tears that flow from her eyes and that at that moment cloud her sight, they have no meaning for her. She also did not understand the sadness that spread through her chest, causing small sobs.

She couldn't find an explanation for everything that was happening to her, but she didn't care, she just kept walking as she staggered back on her heels.

If someone had come across that young woman she was in, she would surely realize that she was drunk.

With her eye makeup streaked with her tears, and her tousled brown hair that just hours ago was carefully braided and decorated with a red ribbon, surely any kind soul would have helped her.

Unfortunately, I kept her quiet, she was deserted, except for the miserable girl, who without knowing where she was walking, hoping that at some point her mind would react and tell him where to direct her steps.

At that moment, anyone who saw her would realize that she did not have a clear perception of the world around her. Maybe that's why when a voice behind her yelled "Be careful" she didn't pay attention, maybe that's why she didn't hear the car horn, and maybe that's why when her body collided with the vehicle she didn't feel anything .

Then one last memory of her flashed through her head, beautiful amber eyes that saw her walk out of her through a bar door.

After that, there was only a big nothing on her head.


	2. Swipe

He gently ran his fingers over the face he was drawing. That man's eyes were chasing her for days, drawing them was the best way she found so that, at least for a while, they were not constantly in her thoughts.

The face that she illustrated at that moment was not complete, apart from her eyes, the only thing that is reflected on her sheet was a faint sketch of the contour of her subject's face.

She looked carefully at her progress from the portrait. How is she supposed to continue drawing if she didn't remember the rest of the stranger's features?

She let out a frustrated sigh, perhaps it was the destiny that she did not know who was the owner of those beautiful amber eyes.

With some pity she closed her notebook.


	3. Meeting

Going to the supermarket to buy was not one of the things she liked to do the most, but living alone there was no other person who would do it for her.

She was about to go to the third corridor to have some cereals that she needed for breakfast, in the course of that way it was her when she saw him, just a few meters from her.

She stopped suddenly, dumbfounded by what she was observing. Standing there, the man with the beautiful amber eyes who was drawing, was clutching a box of instant soup. She could not believe it.

To her surprise, she didn't realize he was looking at her. The smile he gave her made her heart melt.

She smiled back, happy to have met him.


End file.
